


Edit of a work in progress

by CasperBobby



Category: lol - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasperBobby/pseuds/CasperBobby
Comments: 1





	Edit of a work in progress

Do hdffch  
Clay?” George interrupted the silence. “Huh?” Clay said, eyes still closed. George questioned if he should say what was on his mind. “I already told you that I’m bi…” George’s started. “Yeah?” Clay said, opening his eyes with more interest. “Well, I um..” George stuttered and blushed, playing with the bubbles from the jets. “What is it George? You can tell me anything, you know,” Clay said thoughtfully.  
“I think- I think I like you.” George covered his face as soon as he let out the sentence. Clay was quiet, thinking about how to reply. George thought Clay was angry or something and he slowly sunk his head under the water in embarrassment. George felt the moving water from the jets in his head as he hid from his own words and his best friend. He soon began losing his breath and reluctantly came up above the water.  
To George’s surprise, Clay was right next to him when he came above the water. “George-“ Clay began. “I-I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry I made you uncomfortable,” George rambled, interrupting. “George.” George stopped, waiting for a response from Clay. “I like you as well.” Before George could reply, Clay pulled George forward into a kiss.  
George froze up at first, but then kissed back. Their kiss was messy and passionate. George pulled away for air. “I don’t wanna ruin our friendship,” George said breathlessly. “We won’t,” Clay replied, face flushed. “If this doesn’t work out we should promise to stay friends.” “Okay,” George said quickly, rushing forward to kiss Clay again. Clay cupped George’s face with one hand while he wrapped his arm around George’s waist underwater with the other.  
They made out for at least 3 minutes, hands all over each other. They both kind of cared if someone saw them, but it was a place for only adults anyway and the lighting was dim. Clay pulled George into his lap, George straddling him. They finally broke apart again. Both of them were furiously red and breathing heavily.  
At this moment in time, George realized there was a large boner under his ass. He could tell Clay knew he knew, just by the expression on his face. If George was being honest, he was hard too. In the back of his brain, he was telling himself he shouldn’t ask about sex, but he was so horny. All of George’s normally prevalent shy behavior had gone out the door.  
“Technically we’ve known each other for a long time so it wouldn’t be rushed-“ George said quickly. “-if we went farther than kissing. Right?” Clay raised his eyebrows. “Do you want to…” George was nervous and excited and scared all at the same time. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. “Maybe a little,” George said. “We could head back to your house right now.”  
“Or… this hot tub is in the back of the room and the lighting is dim,” Clay said, a sassy grin sneaking up his face. Lust had consumed both of the boys. George’s eyes went wide and he blushed even more. He thought for a second and then nodded, looking down. “Are you tested?” Clay asked. “Yeah.” “Good. I don’t think a condom would work underwater anyway.”  
Clay rolled his hips under George, releasing a breathy moan. George was panting as he rolled his hips in unison with Clay’s. He felt Clay’s hard dick in the line of his ass through his shorts while he felt his own dick rub against Clay’s abdomen. Clay leaned towards George’s ear and whispered, “Can I prep you?” George nodded, face feeling hotter than ever.

Clay grabbed George’s waist and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue into his mouth. While they kissed, Clay snaked his hand down into George’s swim shorts and felt his rim. George moaned into the kiss as he felt Clay rub his entrance. Clay suddenly pushed his pointer finger into George up to the final knuckle. George bucked his hips forward, surprised.  
The two barely paid attention to their surroundings, so lost in each other's lust and warmth. Thankfully, no one had noticed or paid any attention to the two. Along with that, the bubbles from the jets covered up everything that was happening under the water. To anyone who might pay attention, they were just hugging maybe if you didn’t look too close.  
Clay soon slipped another finger in, the water helping George’s ass be more flexible around Clay’s fingers. Clay scissored George as he moaned into their kiss. George ran his hands up and down Clay’s front and sides, feeling his lightly toned body. Clay’s long fingers felt so amazing inside him and he couldn’t stop releasing little whimpers. He felt like his orgasm was approaching already.  
“I’m- ah!- close,” George whined as he felt Clay push in a third finger. “Wait for my dick. I’m almost done.” Clay slid his fingers in and out quickly a few times before beginning to pull down George’s shorts as he left harsh kisses on George’s collarbone. He pulled George so close that his body was right up against Clay’s. He pulled down his own shorts as he felt his boner pop out and felt the tip hit George’s entrance.  
“Please, Clay,” George whined, leaning over Clay’s shoulder to let him position his dick properly. Clay put himself up to George’s hole and pushed in. “Fuuuck,” George moaned, gripping Clay’s shoulders. Thankfully, the DJ had started playing rap music that was fairly loud, so no one but Clay could hear the way he made George feel, impaled on his dick.  
Clay was about halfway in when he stopped, checking on George’s comfort levels. “Are you finally finished?” George asked. “No,” Clay chuckled. “I’m only halfway in.” George blushed. Clay kept slowly inserting himself until George felt Clay’s thighs beneath him. “Jesus fucking christ Clay,” George said with a strained voice, impacted by how full he felt. “I’m 10 inches,” Clay whispered. George looked surprised and turned on before he said, “Probably why it feels like I’m being impaled.”  
Clay patiently waited for George to adjust to his length. George rolled his hips a little, testing the feeling. “God, your dick is good,” he half-moaned. “Turn and face away from me, I think it will feel even better,” Clay said with a dark look. George carefully lifted his leg over Clay’s lap and turned to where he faced away from Clay in his lap. George moaned startledly when he felt Clay’s dick press against his prostate.  
Clay grabbed George’s hips and started thrusting up into him. George was a moaning mess, feeling Clay’s dick slide along his walls each time until it hit his prostate. Clay kept fucking up into George’s ass relentlessly and at a fast pace. George’s whiny moans got louder and louder. George felt his orgasm building up.  
“Clay!” George whispered loudly, trying to suppress his moans. “Slow down!”  
me. Now he was just sitting there, overstimulated and stuffed with a long dick. Clay sat up more straight in the hot tub, but his real intentions were to make George feel him. And he succeeded. George moaned startledly, Clay’s dick pushing hard up against his prostate. George quickly covered his mouth.  
Clay once again thrust upwards harshly. He felt George clench around him as he heard a whine escape George’s mouth. Clay suddenly grabbed George’s hips tightly and fucked up into him. George covered his mouth with both hands. Clay slid his big hands along George’s back as he kept thrusting. “Uhnnn I’m close,” George moaned, the words muffled slightly through his hands. “Me too,” Clay said through gritted teeth. He sped up his pace and soon felt George’s ass tighten on him. George moaned loudly as he came into the warm water, untouched.  
As Clay felt George tense up around him, he came as well, gripping George’s sides so tightly George was sure it would leave bruises. “Fuuck,” Clay moaned as he came. George felt the warm liquid fill his insides, twitching from the overstimulation.


End file.
